Stuck in the Woods
by HuMaN-EaTiNg-PaNdA -HEP
Summary: "Big mistake bird boy." He said lowly, raising one of his knives, "Oh, I so wish Bats was here to see this!" He looked back down to the trapped boy and smiled, "Cause I know I will enjoy it."  -Own nothing.


**I just kind of wish this episode went like this, but that's what Fanfiction is for. : ) **

**What can I say? I like a little Robin whumpage. **

* * *

><p>Joker laughed as he lunged at the boy wonder, "There's no daddy-bats to save you this time boy blunder!" He giggled and readied both of the knives before leaping at him again.<p>

Robin jumped back avoiding the sharp knives and landed in a crouch on a tree branch. Truthfully, he was scared. He had never really faced off against the Joker by himself, and they were steadily getting further and further away from the team. He swallowed before taking out a bird-a-rang and throwing it to disarm the clown.

The Joker laughed as he dodged and climbed up the tree to get him, "Come on little bird, come and play! I'll only de-wing you!" He let out a maniac laugh and jumped down after Robin had leaped from the tree back to the ground. He slashed forward and managed to land a shallow cut along the sidekick's side.

Robin let out a small grunt, jumped back and held the wound. He really had to get back to the team; at least there someone would be able to help him. But then again Joker also had friends over there as well. He took a slight breath to ease his mind while watching his opponent carefully.

"Looking a little wishy-washy there Birdy-Boy." He chuckled, examining the knife that had Robin's blood on it, "Pity Batty isn't here to see his little bird fall from the sky." He laughed again and lunged once more.

The brunet flipped backwards wincing a bit inwardly at the slight stinging on his stomach; He was kind of screwed unless something happened in his favor soon.

* * *

><p>The league descended on the villains and sidekicks, effectively stopping the battle between them. The villains gave up pretty much without a fight, and were being led away when Batman noticed his prodigy wasn't present. He turned to the other sidekicks who were pretty much beat and asked, "Where's Robin?"<p>

Aqualad glanced around and shook his head, "I am sorry Batman but after I put on the helmet I don't remember a thing."

Megan and Artemis both shook their heads; they were too focused on their own opponents to watch any of the other members on the team. Superboy opted to stay quiet, knowing that he wouldn't have been able to help either.

Kid Flash glared at the ground trying to remember where his best friend went when they started the fight. His eyes glanced up at the villains and widened, "The Joker isn't here either." He said quietly.

Batman wasted no time in pulling out his holocomputer and locating his partner's tracking signal. The beeping red dot was shown inside of the forest to the right of them, and he grappled into the foliage, wasting no time to find Robin.

Kid Flash followed almost instantly, he had caught a glimpse of the screen and knew the vicinity that his best friend was in. Plus he could somewhat keep track of Batman thanks to practice with Robin.

* * *

><p>The Boy Wonder however wasn't doing as good as he would have liked. He had gotten more cuts, two more on his torso, one on his shoulder, and one on his cheek right under his mask. He had tried disappearing and confusing the crazy clown, but he would end up being able to trace his movements and follow along with him with no problem.<p>

The Joker laughed again as he followed Robin into another small clearing, "I'll bet you're wondering~ how I am able to keep up with you right now~!" he said sing-song-like. He giggled again slashing at him once more, "It's this nice knife that I had specially made. Once it has someone's blood on it, it can pretty much track them where ever they are, and where they are going." He giggled again at the brunet's widened eyes, "Don't be so surprised little bird. I am a genius after all!" He cackled again wildly.

Robin's heart rate was starting to quicken in more fear than overexertion, He backed up and almost tripped over a root, he caught his footing but in that short lapse of concentration the Joker had took that moment for himself. Robin saw no other way of avoiding the sharp blade than actually falling back.

This ended up being a mistake as well.

Robin was now pinned to the ground by a purple shoe. He tried grabbing the foot and pushing it off, but all that did was make the clown prince press harder and crouch down so he could talk to him.

"Big mistake bird boy." He said lowly, raising one of his knives, "Oh, I so wish Bats was here to see this! Maybe this would make his unusually stoic face have some sort of emotion." He said as if talking about the weather. He looked back down to the trapped boy and smiled, "Cause I know I will enjoy it."

Robin watched the hand descend as if in slow motion. So this was it. This was how it was going to end. Dying at the hands of a madman, just like his parents… just like his whole family. He shut his eyes and tensed, bracing himself for the impact.

But nothing came; he heard a whizzing of air, and metal clash against metal. His eyes shot open in time to see an orange blur crash into the Joker with an angry yell. The Boy Wonder sat up almost immediately and stared wide eyed at his best friend who was punching his enemy.

And then a black shadow passed over the two and Batman pulled the redhead off of the man, and pushed him towards Robin with a slight warning glare. He knocked the Joker unconscious, (Robin noticed that it was more force than necessary.) Then he had a face full of Kid Flash.

"Dude, you okay?" he asked worriedly, looking over the cuts on his friend's body, "You look pretty horrible." He helped the other up so he could stand and looked him over a bit better.

Batman watched from beside the downed villain and noticed how shaken up his partner was, "Robin." It was posed as a statement, but he knew that the other would understand what connotation it was meant to be in.

The acrobat swallowed and looked at his mentor, "I'm fine." He said taking a deep breath after, "Just… yeah." His eyes strayed to the Joker and felt his heart rate quicken a bit.

Batman picked up the villain and carried him by his front of his suit, mostly dragging him. "Kid Flash; help Robin back to the team." He said, knowing that he would have to look over his partner's wounds sooner rather than later in the cave.

The speedster held the other's arm around his shoulders, put an arm around his waist to help hold him up and followed after the bat. They walked in silence for a few minutes before he decided to break it, "So… You missed Kal putting on the helmet of fate." He said hoping it was the right thing to break the ice, and get his mind off of the fact that he almost died.

Robin let a small smile rest on his face, "Aw man really? First I miss you putting it on, and then Kaldur goes and does it? So not asterous." He said a bit more quietly than normal, but knowing that his friend was trying to help made it a bit better to deal with.

They continued with the small talk until they got to the edge where the league and team was waiting. There was a few gasps from some of them and questions about his health which he dismissed with a very fake grin that only Batman and Kid Flash could see through.

* * *

><p>Back at the Harbor, after the debriefing, Robin stayed behind and waited with his mentor to go to the cave. And more importantly, home where he can sleep in his own bed with his family's circus poster over him, making him feel safe.<p>

But of course it wouldn't be that easy or that soon.

Once at the cave, Batman had him go to the medical room where he could patch up his wounds, and make sure he was mentally stable after that fight. Sure it shook him up a bit, but it didn't really mess him up that badly.

That's what he thought anyway.

After having to go through his whole ordeal with the Joker, but pausing when he was stuck and the man's arm was going towards him. His head went back to what the clown had said.

'_Cause I know I will enjoy it._'

It wasn't exactly the words that did it, it was the way it was said, and how he would have _really_ enjoyed killing him.

Dick gasped a little bit before closing his eyes; maybe he wasn't as good as he thought. If he faced off against the crazy villain again sometime soon, he would freeze up in fear. He knew this, and that scared him as well. What if someone needed him to stay focused, one of his teammates, or Batman himself?

"Bruce I-" and that was it. He broke down and started crying. Almost dying, alone, sure that no one was going to find him in time. Dick buried his face in his hands and tried to take deep breaths to steady himself, but it wouldn't work.

Bruce watched his ward for a few moments before going forward and hugging him, "Just let it out Dick. You'll feel much better." He stroked the black locks in a calming manner and closed his eyes, knowing that the circus boy needed to cry.

And Dick just let it go.

For about 20 minutes before he passed out in his father's arms.

And when he woke up the next morning in his bed with his parent's smiling faces over him, he felt refreshed and happy.

* * *

><p><strong>Yup. Just a short little thing that I wanted to do.<strong>

**(The whole "…parent's smiling faces over him…" is talking about the poster over his bed.) **


End file.
